


The Moon and The Sun Love Each Other

by LissaWho5



Series: Sanders Sides 25 Days Of Christmas 2018 [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but like, its also, like TOOTH ROTTING fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Virgil has a long day at work, Patton comforts him.





	The Moon and The Sun Love Each Other

 

It had been a stressful day and Virgil was glad it was after work. While he usually loved his students, today they had been a bit much, it didn’t help that it wasn’t the best day for his anxiety. The whole school was stressed as it was final exam time  and Virgil still had to grade the ones from his students. He had stayed at school late so that he could grade them with minimal distractions, and it had taken longer than Virgil expected.

But he was now home, and he was with his fiance. Patton had off from his job at his Aunt’s bakery, and he and used the day to meet with the Wedding Planner (Who they hired after they realized that they may be in over their heads when it came to planning their own wedding) and get some things settled. By the time Virgil came in the door, Patton had already made dinner, and it happened to be Virgil's favorite, Fettuccine Alfredo. He smiled at the smell of his favorite dish. He walked into the kitchen after hearing Patton call his name. Virgil smiled and when he walked in Patton swept behind him and wrapped his arms around Virgil's waist, embracing him from behind.  He felt the other move and start to rub Virgil's shoulders. 

"You're tense dearie. Long day?"

Virgil nodded in response, "You have no idea, but I got it done at school, so I don't h0ave a  lot to do here."

Patton nodded. "Well at least the semester is almost over, and I know the end of a semester is always hard for you, so I made your favorite."

Virgil smiled "I see, and I'm excited to have it. I'm sure it's delicious darling. It smells fantastic at least." 

Patton beams and moves away, "Can you set up the table real quick and get some drinks out? I have to take the garlic bread out of the oven." 

Virgil nods and goes to do that, getting the plates ot and some silverware. He then got out the sweet tea that he had made yesterday. One of the benefits of growing up in the south was that his family has a killer sweet tea recipe. It's really sweet, but not too sweet.

He sets up the table and Patton comes with a bowl of Fettuccine Alfredo. He sets on the table and then Patton goes to get the garlic bread, which he had put on a plate. They sit next to each other at dinner. Usually they sit across but today they want physical affection so they are holding hands under the table. They talk about random things as they eat. Like what their day was like, how the wedding planning went (Patton saw a venue that was absolutely killer and he can't wait to have Virgil see it) and they talk about how they need to watch She-Ra as their next how they watch together (But not tonight, they heard it's emotionally draining and they don't have the energy for that).

After they eat they sit on the couch together, Virgil resting his head against Patton’s chest, smiling slightly as he felt the vibrations coming from his chest as Patton sang softly. Patton was running his hands through Virgil’s hair and Virgil felt very content. When Patton finished singing he turned on Nailed It: Holiday Edition, it being one of their favorite things to watch. 

And when they went to bed that night, they were absolutely content.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This fic was fun to write! I am in love with this AU I have created! Please leave feedback if you can!


End file.
